The Rebels
by Winter Frost22
Summary: The war against Bill hasn't ended. Dipper and Mabel are the only ones who will stand up for the Freedom of Gravity Falls.Who will Win the war. Will the Rebels come through or be destroyed while trying
1. The Rebels

The Rebels

Chapter 1-How Did We Get Here

Mabel pov

Running the only thing I know now. The war against the Weirdmegedon still hasn't ended the remaining civilization is in the mystery shack hiding instead of fighting back. The world I once knew I'd gone replaced with a place much more dark and sinister. The only two people of Gravity Falls that have hope in this never ending wars is Dipper my twin and I Mabel Pines. We are referred to as the Rebels the only ones that have hope for a future of peace and prosperity for Gravity Falls.

Dipper and I hide on the cave of the once powerful Multibear that has retreated to live with the rest of the weak society. Bill Cypher the leader of the Weirdmegedon has us as public enemy number one. With the floating eyeballs everywhere it is hard for us to keep running. Dipper is weak from the last siege against the town. Left with a gash down his arm and I am in no better shape but I won't tell Dipper about it because he doesn't need to worry.

Dipper pov

I must stay strong from my family more specifically for her my motivator the one who is keeping me faithful to our cause. Mabel is like no other freedom fighter the world had ever seen. When she sets her mind to something it is impossible to stop her. I wish I were that strong her strategies come from her heart and mind, mine come from the the journals I rely so deeply on they are the only things that make me a threat. All I am is a pine tree any way I appear strong but all I am is weak. Mabel is a shooting star full of burning energy and potentially lethal. Without her I would not be standing tall I would be frozen in gold and another part of Bills thrown where he keeps all of his prisoners like Ford.

"Don't worry" Mabel whispers to me as we sleep in the dark unforgiving cave, "The fight will be over soon and we can be happy with Grunkle Stan and Ford in the mystery shack watching Ducktective and launching water balloons at unsuspecting passerbys" finishing her sentence with a giggle. I couldn't lye it made me have hope something crucial to the life of a rebel.

I hope you all liked the first chapter there is definitely more to come soon. Please comment. And I will see you soon In chapter 2 The Siege. Sorry this was so short

Disclaimer for whole story-I DO NOT OWN GRAVITY FALLS


	2. The Siege

Let us jump right into this...

The Siege

Mabel pov

Today Dipper and ain't decided we needed medical supplies and food. We think it is better not to forge in the woods of Gravity Falls due to its supernatural inhabitants. We prepared our masks put on clothing that will help us blend in. Pacific helped us get in and out but we had to figure out everything in between. Generally we will ask the mailbox for help but today we wanted to wing it hoping for the best.

Dipper pov

Mabel and I reached the outskirts of the town we thought of as a home and prepared our charge for the convenience store. We waited for the last floating eyeball to go to Bills castle or pyramid I could never quite figure it out. Anyway... Mabel lead the charge as we ran for a dumpster to hide in we got in and we heard the sound of the eyeball above us. We saw it fly away through a crack in the dumpster and continued our plan. We race across the street and got inside. We could see the ghosts that had scared us in our first week of Gravity Falls welcome us in with open arms. They hated what Bill had done to our town saying "He is just like the kids who killed us."

We grabbed our supplies and exited through the ducts of the convenience store. We took the same path we came through but once in the dumpster as I started to make my move Mabel stopped me pointing to a figure on the road coming from a different town. As the figure got closer we noticed it was a girl. She opened the dumpster got inside and said "I am here to help."

Mabel pov

I have never seen this girl in Gravity Falls before. Her hair was brown with red streaks which was thrown into a messy bun her outfit was a pair of rebel shorts with a tank top. She wore a bag on her shoulders packed with supplies. After staring at her for a while she spoke up and said "I am Thea, I used to live here before you came here. I know your family very well and I am here to help in your rebellion."

Dipper spoke up before I could say anything saying "Welcome to the team!"

I stared at him with concerned eyes and out loud he said "She crossed the border and all the weirdness stays in the barrier of Gravity Falls... We can trust her."

With that I had full confidence to bring her back to hq where we will she if she is ready for the life of a rebel.

Thea pov

I knew they wouldn't recognize me. I guess I have been away for to long. But, I know my history with mystery will help not only unlock the key to stop this war that continues to rage on but, I can help them the ones that mean most to me... My family!

Surprise! Bet ya didn't see that coming did ya? Well anyway I hope you enjoy and please comment and tell me your thoughts! See you in chapter 3 The Relevation


	3. The Revelation

Hello everyone! I'm back! I am super sorry that it's been so long but I really needed to finish my school year off with a bang. I will be bringing out more content soon so keep tuned. If you are new... WELCOME! Hope you enjoy chapter 3: The Revelation(p.s. The chapter name I put in play for this was a typo sorry:/)

Chapter 3:The Revelation

Thea pov

I needed to tell them, but how? It's not like I can just walk into a casual conversation and be like, "By the way I'm your sister who left the family before you could walk to explore the world"

You just don't do it! (If you know who I'm referencing please comment)

How would they even react will they still want me to help or would they just turn me away. Maybe I'm just worrying maybe they will just be happy about it and move on. Ok here I go. As I begin to walk a blast is shot into the trees in front of our hideout. Mabel looked terrified, grabbing Dipper's arm she screamed "RUN!"

Dipper pov

The blast came so fast I couldn't think. Mabel always was on her feet so she grabbed me and ran. Thea followed behind us in a sprint. More blasts came from the the same spot the sound loud making my heart pump. We got inside and waited for the blasts to end. Mabel breathing heavy looked out of the cave in concern. When the smoke cleared you could see a gun and the one blasting was Bill himself. His voice , demonic and scary, echoed through the clearing.

" If I can't get to you myself I'll shot you down pine tree and shooting star (insert evil laughter)."

Thea pov

Bill! What was that sociopath path doing messing with my family. Not only that but when did he get a physical form. I knew things were bad but not this bad. But, now it's time to take action starting with telling Dipper and Mabel about who I am.

"Guys there is something I need to tell you..." I staggered, " I am your older sister. I left home when you were younger to explore Oregon and all its mysteries."

I looked at their expressions and saw confusion, love and anger.

Dipper said " I don't believe you... It's not possible, prove it!"

Not surprised by his reaction I only had to say one thing " Mason" I smiled and they both were in shock.

Mabel stepped forward and hugged me, Dipper joining her shortly their after. I released from the tight embrace and said " We need a plan to go into Gravity Falls and defeat Bill once and for all!"

They nodded and we put our heads together and we thought of a plan that was sure to work... All we need is a little help!

Mabel pov

I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I HAVE A SISTER! NOT ONLY THAT BUT SHE IS AMAZING! Her plan out ranked anything that I would have ever thought of and she was open to new info and ideas. She was a true leader, a person who could take authority in a time of crisis. But now it's time to put our plan in affect. Time to go see Grunkle Stan!

Dipper pov

We went to the end of the barrier and waited till all the guards had left. We entered through the shield and ran to cover and waited for the bats to go by. Once they were gone. We got up and reached the door to the mystery shack. We used a secret knock taught to us when we first started our summer here. Grunkle Stan said it was to let him know that it wasn't the FBI or any other government personnel. The door opened and we entered to see all our friends and mythical creatures of our once great town. Thea went to the front of the room and said, " EVERYONE LISTEN UP..." She took a pause " We need to end this invasion now and we can't do it by sitting around! It's time to fight and I know how..." Her eyes began to glow " The Pines family and many other families in this town can bend elements to our will. Everyone try to focus on the elements one will call to you."

People around the room began to murmur different elements. When I tried I felt a surge of coldness and began to hear sounds of the ocean. I felt the only way to express my emotion was by saying " THIS IS AMAZING!"

I know I ended on a weird note but I think it was a good chapter ending. I always have liked the idea of controlling the elements thanks to Percy Jackson ( Percy or Leo comment below) So I will see you next chapter! I WILL RIGHT MORE I PROMISE! If I haven't posted in four days just comment for me to get my head in the game (anyone?);) Seeya next time! BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! (Fade to black)


End file.
